


Dollhouse

by dogtier



Series: A World Where Everyone Is Happy [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dirk likes to be their doll. No one objects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Set several years into their relationship, after they have set up a household together. 
> 
> Written for Kink Bingo, prompts Objectification Kink and Vanilla Kink.

Jake leaned against the couch and flipped through the television channels.

"Oh, go back," Roxy said. "To the cat one."

Jake obeyed, setting the remote aside and wriggling his toes as he settled in to watch the tiger documentary. 

"Big cats are so majestic," Roxy said. She picked up the hair brush from the back of the couch and resumed her brushing. She tilted Dirk's head back and forth as necessary. His hair was getting long. 

"Yep," Jake agreed. He tilted his head back against the cushions. Dirk remained impassive, the perfect relaxed doll. Jake reached over and tickled one of Dirk's bare feet. 

"Stop it," Roxy said. "Tell me which of these clips looks best."

"The orange one," Jake said, not even looking. 

"I have three oranges," Roxy said. Jake turned around and climbed onto the couch, settling next to Dirk and watching Roxy hold each of the barrettes against Dirk's blond hair in turn.

"I like the one with the little bows," Jake said.

"Excellent choice," Roxy said. She picked up the brush again, sweeping one side of Dirk's bangs back and clipping it in place. Jake picked up one of Dirk's hands, tracing the lines of his palm up to his wrist. 

"It's weird seeing him so calm," Jake said. He pressed his fingertips to Dirk's pulse point. 

"We should do his fingernails next," Roxy said after securing the other side of Dirk's bangs with the second barrette. 

Jake held Dirk's hand steady as Roxy carefully trimmed and smoothed Dirk's nails. They were ragged and stained from his mechanical work.

"More orange?" Jake asked.

"More orange," Roxy confirmed, shaking the nail polish bottle. 

They sat to either side of Dirk, blowing on his nails while the televisions droned on. Roxy rested her head on Dirk's shoulder, close enough that she could hear his soft breathing. She turned and kissed the skin below his ear. 

Jane came home from the grocery and Jake rose to help her put the food away and prepare dinner. Jane usually disliked letting them eat in the living room but she made an exception, tucking herself into the armchair and munching on her sandwich. 

"It's your turn to vacuum tomorrow," she told Roxy. 

"You're being extra crumby on purpose, aren't you?" Roxy asked. 

Jane just took another big bite in response. 

After food had been consumed and dishes put in the kitchen Jane came over to look at Dirk. 

"Geez, he's awfully still," she said, running her fingers down his cheek. She traced the tendons of his neck, unable to resist checking his pulse like Jake had done earlier. The only sign of life was the steady thumping of his heart and the occasional involuntary blinking of his bright orange eyes. 

Jane left him alone, allowing Roxy to pull her to the floor for make outs. Jake sat on the couch, alternating between watching the girls and watching Indiana Jones. He leaned against Dirk, letting his hand drift to Dirk's thigh. He rubbed absently and heard Dirk's breathing begin to speed up.

"There you are," Jake whispered into Dirk's ear as he worked his way up to the bulge in Dirk's pants. 

"Oooh," Jane sighed from the floor. "Oh Roxy." 

Dirk's eyes fluttered when Jake freed his erection. They finally shut when Jake sunk to his knees. 

"Hey," Roxy said. "You didn't tell us there was going to be a show."

Jake could feel the tension in Dirk's thighs as he pushed them apart, giving himself more room to work. 

"You come back here," Jane said. Roxy laughed in delight and Jane squealed the way everyone squealed when tickled. 

Jake gripped Dirk's cock, rubbing the underside occasionally while concentrating on the head with his mouth. He tugged lightly on the foreskin with his teeth and Dirk hissed, hips jerking minutely. Jake kissed the tip in apology, licking up the gathering precum. 

Jane was panting behind him, her groans in sync with the wet noises of Roxy's mouth hard at work as well. 

Out of the corner of his eye Jake could see Dirk's hand, fingers twitching against the couch cushion. He reached out with his free hand and laced their fingers together. Dirk's clenched when Jane cried out. 

Dirk managed to stay silent when he came. Jake let go of Dirk's hand and sat back, only to have Roxy pull him down and kiss him. 

"Mmm," Roxy hummed, licking Jake's mouth out. When she pulled away Jane was looking down at Jake and smiling.

"Hey," she said. "Come on, help me clean Dirk up and tuck him in." 

"No, I'm up," Dirk said. 

"You sure?" Jane asked. 

"Yes," Dirk said.

"Good," Roxy said. "You'd probably drown if we tried to shower you as long as you like."

"True," Dirk said. 

He was a bit shaky getting up and stretching. As he walked by Jane grabbed him for a moment, having him bend down so she could whisper something in his ear that made him smile. He kissed her on the cheek before rising again. 

"Goodnight," Dirk said. 

"What'd you say?" Roxy asked Jane after he had left.

"Secret," Jane said. "And pouting won't change that."

"Will tickling?" Roxy asked.

"Absolutely not," Jane said firmly. 

"How about a combined double assault where I pout while tickling you?"

"Nope," Jane said.

"Hmm, I better try anyway," Roxy said. Jane tried to dodge. 

"I'm going to go finish the dishes," Jake said. "You girls have fun."

"Okay!" Roxy said from where she had Jane pinned to the rug. 

Jake was drying cups when Dirk came into the kitchen, hair still damp. 

"Hey, not sleeping yet huh?" Jake said when Dirk came up behind him and kissed his neck. "Where's Cal?"

"He's got stuff to do," Dirk replied. "I'm going to go help in a minute." 

"Hmm," Jake said. "What did Janey tell you?"

"You don't understand how secrets work, do you?"

"Nope, tell me."

"She just said that it's okay," Dirk said. 

"Oh," Jake said. Dirk was quiet. "It is okay, you know. What you want. We all think so."

"Yeah, I know," Dirk said softly. 

"If you want, I'll be the doll next time," Jake said.

"That might be nice," Dirk said. "Need help?"

"I've got it," Jake said. "Tell Cal goodnight for me."

"I will," Dirk said. "Night."

"Night," Jake said. 

Jane and Roxy where cuddling on the couch when he came back. Roxy spread her arms and pulled him into the pile with them. 

"Anything good on?" Jake asked.

"Nope," Jane said. 

"Awesome," Jake said.


End file.
